Sharpay Turns Maddie
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Sharpay's dad loses his job at U of A, which leads to the repo of their house and Lava Springs. When Sharpay finds out, she gets mad. But what will happen when she finds out that she has to move? Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the Evans' household, Mr and Mrs. Evans were in the kitchen talking. Then Ryan Walks.

"Hey Mom, Dad."

"Duckie, how's our little boy?"

"Fine."

"Ryan there's something we need to tell you."

"Ok. Do you want me to get Shar?"

"No, No! We all know what she's like when she gets mad. She'll find out eventually."

"Ok. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well. One, I lost my job at U of A. Two, we have to sell everything. Three, we're moving in two days."

"Ok and by everything, you mean ... "

"Yes everything. Including this house and Lava Springs."

"Ok. So where are we moving to?"

"Boston."

"Ok. So do you want me to start packing now?"

"Yes but only choose 5 outfits."

"Ok."

He started walking up towards his room to pack. For Ryan, in order to get to his room he had to go past Sharpay's room. When he looked in, he was in shock. For once in his life, he had actually seen Sharpay's room not like it usually was. All that was in her room was her mattress, a couple of sheets, and a pillow. He then went and started to pack for what could be the rest of his life.

_**Hey everyone! I know that it's short but next chapter will be longer. Please vote for the following.**_

_**How should Sharpay find out about them moving?**_

_**A.) Sharpay walks up to her room and screams and then wants to know what happen to her stuff.**_

_**B.) Ryan texts her saying her parents want to talk to her.**_


	2. AN

Hey guys. I need ideas for my stories. I am kinda stuck with no more ideas for them. So give ideas and review today.


	3. Ideas

HI. I just came up with a bunch of ideas for stories. Please pick which one you like the best!

1.) Another set of twins.

Sharpay and Ryan go to L.A for the summer and invite the gang to come along. When they get there, they run in to their cousins, Ashley and Jennifer Tisdale. What will happened?

2.) Who is who?

Gabriella's cousin, Vanessa Hudgens, and Troy's cousin, Zac Efron, comes to town. What happens when Gabi sees Zac and Troy sees Vanessa?

3.) The rival squads coming together.

What happens when you combine the East High Sharks and the West High Jets? You get the East-West Shets. How do they become the shets and why? Based on the movie Bring it on: In It To Win.


	4. Chapter 2

Ryan had just finished packing and figured instead of having to hear all the yelling that was going to happen, that he would just text Sharpay about what 's happening before having to give up his phone for good. But knowing her, she probably wont believe him.

_Sharpay,_

_There's something I need to tell you. Mom and Dad don't know how to tell you but we have to move and have to sell everything including your phone and clothes. So they want you home soon. Also we're moving tomorrow._

_-Ryan_

Sharpay's Reply

_Ryan,_

_Ha ha, very funny! But I don't believe you . I'll come home just to see what they say._

_-Shar_

Ryan's Reply

_Fine, don't believe me. But you'll be sorry!_

Just as he finshed, his dad came him.

"Hey. I need your phone."

"Ok"

"Well that was easy. I figured that it would be a little bit harder."

"I think that you got me confused with Shar. Now that would be a bit harder."

"True"

Just then, they the door open and close.

"Speaking of which. Here comes trouble."

Shar's P.O.V.

As soon as I got the last text, I came home. Since I was already on my way home. I then went and looked for Ryan downstairs. When I didn't find him downstairs, I figured that he was upstairs.

"Ryan!" I screamed out as soon as he came down.

"Yes Shar?"

"With the last text you said 'you'll be sorry.' Please tell me thank you were joking."

"Nope. If you don't believe me, go up to your room."

"Okay I will." I said going to my room.

Ryan's P.O.V.

As I watched her go up the stairs to her room, I could see the annoyance in her face. As soon as she went up the stairs, I then seen Zeke come in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. So where Sharpay?"

"Upstairs."

"Ok."

"Umm ... I don't think that you should be here right now."

"Ok ... why?"

"Because soon she's gonna be really mad."

"Oh really. How do you know that?"

Just then I heard Sharpay walk into her room.

"You are going to hear her scream in about 3,2,1"

"AHHH ... "Sharpay screamed out.

"How did you know she was going to scream?"

With Sharpay.

She had just walked into her room and notice that all of her stuff was gone. Well not all, but most of it.

"Mothhheeerrr!" She screamed through the house.

Just then her mom came up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Where's all my stuff that was in my room?"

"We had to sell it."

"What?! Sell it? Why?"

"Just come downstairs."

"Ok."

They both went downstairs and Mrs. Evans told Sharpay to go and sit in the living room. She then seen Zeke in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Evans. What happened to Sharpay?"

"Oh nothing. Look, it has nothing to do with you and all. But things are about to get ugly here." She said. He then turned to Ryan and Ryan nodded.

"Ok."

He then left and Mr and Mrs. Evans then went into the living room to where Sharpay was sitting to while Ryan was working on the things in the kitchen. Sharpay then started talking.

"Ok let's get this over with. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well I lost my job. They cut all the credit cards. The phones are all disconnected. We have to sell everything and we are moving tomorrow morning."

"Ok do we have to sell Lava Springs?"

"Yes"

"This house?"

"Yes and your clothes."

"So what am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry. You just got to pick 5 outfits. So knowing you, you better start now."

"Fine."

She then went to her walk-in closet and started picking out what clothes to take. Downstairs, everyone was getting the rest of the house pack and ready to get sold off. Ryan, who was still working on the things in the kitchen, then heard a knock on the door and seen that it was Gabi, Troy, Kelsi, and Jason. They were all at gabi's and she only lived a few houses away.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were walking by when we heard Sharpay scream and we wanted to see what was wrong. So what happened?"

"Oh nothing. She just found out that we have to move, that's all. Also that everything is gone in her room."

The four of them just stared at Ryan in shock.

"Really?!" They all said.

"Yes."

"That is really sad for her." Troy said as Gabi gave him a look saying what are you talking about? It's Sharpay! "I mean for you, not her."

"Yeah Ok."

"So when are you moving and where to?" asked Gabi.

"Tomorrw morning or afternoon and Boston. Apparently we go family there that we have that me and shar haven't met."

Sharpay then came down and seen the guys.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sharpay! Come here." her father said .

"Be right back."

"Someone's in trouble." Jason said. Then the 5 of them started to laugh.

With Sharpay

"Yes daddy?"

"You know how I said we have to sell the cell phones."

"Yes."

"Well, I need your phone now."

"WHATT!?"


End file.
